


Horrorfest

by ifwegettherebysunset



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Dark, Evil magic, Ghosts, Gore, Hello s0 My Old Friend, Horror, Monsters, Multi, Murder, Mutilation, Pyramid Head - Freeform, Rituals, Silent Hill Fusion, monster under the bed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 06:32:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10530861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifwegettherebysunset/pseuds/ifwegettherebysunset
Summary: YGO horror prompts from the darkest corner to the morbid comedy. Tags and Relationships will be added with each new chapter ^^





	1. Puzzleshipping: Lips are Movin'

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous said: maybe yugi catches yami murdering someone and has to talk his way out of it??
> 
>  
> 
> I took this to mean Yugi catches Yami goin' at it and Yami sees him watching, so Yugi has to talk him out of doing something about that?? And it also sounds like you wanted separate bodies.  
> (chapter title from the song by Meghan Trainer)

"Aibou, where are you?"

It's a trick question and they both know it. Even after separation, they're both attuned to each other just as intimately. If Yugi concentrates, he can hear the distant hum of Atem's thoughts.

He hears them now, but instead of the kind warmth of before, a hot vat of tar pours into Yugi's ears.

When you've been around too long, even as a spirit, the afterlife doesn't accept you. And when it doesn't accept you, something...gets twisted.

Yugi didn't think it would be―of all the things―

"Aibou, it's alright," Atem says. His voice is gentle and sure, just like it used to be, and Yugi has to put a hand over his mouth to stifle his sob. "It's okay."

He doesn't want to go back to the basement. Knows what's waiting down there. But it'll throw Atem off for just long enough―hopefully―and he needs that time.

"I won't hurt you," Atem's saying, his voice fading down the hall, "I would never hurt you, aibou. I'm sorry you had to see that."

He's talking like Yugi found him stealing a cookie and not murdering his grandfather.

Yugi, having ditched his shoes long ago, tip-toes from the hall closet. Atem's shadow fades into the guest bedroom―what would have been his, if he hadn't―they'd only just returned from Egypt two days ago―!

Yugi wipes his eyes with a forceful hand. There's no time to dwell on that. He has to call the police. Atem shouldn't have his shadow magic anymore, so they won't be in danger of anything but Atem himself. Which, he thinks with mounting dread, is terrible on its own.

"Aibou, I know you're still here. Why are you shielding your mind?"

Oh fuck. Oh fuck, oh  _fuck_. It's like those early days, only―Atem sounds so  _open_ and  _peaceful_ and―oh  _fuck_.

Yugi gags as the stink of Sugoroku's flesh clogs the air. Atem had been working on him all day. The last time Yugi saw him was a bare glimpse over his shoulder. Why hadn't he done something more?

The footsteps fade, but the presence doesn't. Yugi rushes to the furnace and ducks behind it. He pulls out his phone. It's a risk, and a big one: Atem's undoubtedly listening for him, and even without his magic, his senses are still heightened to this world. But if he tries to escape the house, he'll be caught for sure. Yugi's fast, but Atem will be faster.

_"What's your emergency?"_

Yugi closes his eyes and swallows. "This is Mutou Yugi. I-I'm at the Kame Game Shop on the corner of―"

"Mutou-san, we know your address." Ah. Right. Celebrity and all that. (Yugi almost laughs.) "What is happening?"

"There's a―" footsteps pound into the kitchen. "There's a murderer in my house," Yugi hisses, "My―my grandfather, he―he's―"

Light bursts on the stairs. Yugi cowers.

_"Find a place to hide, we have dispatch on the wa―"_

Yugi screams.

Atem crushes his phone underfoot.

Staggering to his feet, Yugi sniffs and holds his hands up. "A-Atem. Atem,  _please_ , this isn't you! You―you don't want to hurt anyone!"

Atem, face painted musty red, smiles genially. "Of course not, aibou. I told you, you taught me compassion. I'm simply doing what I must."

"What you must?!"

Atem takes his trembling hands, holding them over his chest. There's no heartbeat. "In order to pass on, I must repay the years that I was gone. In other words, I take them from others. Grandpa had fifteen. Now I only have 2,975 to go."

Nausea bubbles in Yugi's throat. "That...that can't be right. There's no way that's right!" He flinches as Atem cups his cheek with wet fingers.

"Don't worry," Atem croons, "I told you, I won't hurt you. You already gave me so much, aibou. It is out of love for you that I do this. When you die, I will be able to follow."

Yugi tries to back away, but Atem grabs his face in both hands.

"It's alright, aibou. It's alright..."


	2. Puzzleshipping: Silent Hill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: Silent Hill AU for the horror prompts with Atem in Silent Hill, maybe looking for Yuugi??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like a Pyramid joke can be made here. So I made it.

The siren blares and Yugi can't open the damn door.

He's never taking the bus to school again, but that's a regret for later. Right now, that weird fungi is crackling up the walls, and Yugi  _can't open the door_.

"Come on, come on!" he groans, sprinting from one building to the next, "Please, open up! Please!"

Faces, ghostly pale next to the growing infection, bite their lips and shake their heads. It's too late.

"I'm not affected!" Yugi cries, "Look at me! Do I look like a zombie to you?!"

Or whatever those things are called. Yugi hadn't bothered to stop and ask when the bus passengers morphed into them. He doesn't know why he isn't one of them either, has been wondering that for the past few hours that he's spent trying to find a way home, but again, not the time to keep thinking about it.

"Please!" he shouts, "Please, let me in!"

He stumbles over the new bumps in the street, barely catching himself from face-planting. He doesn't want to know what'll happen if he does.

None of them are letting him hide. And the siren is fading. Last time this happened, he'd been let into a diner, and what sane citizens are left have all met the outsider; they know Yugi's anything but a threat to them. What's changed?

A wounded gagging noise whips Yugi around.

It's a nurse from the hospital. She's got four friends with her, and Yugi knows from harrowing experience that they're not nearly as slow as they appear.

Yugi's back hits the door. They're surrounding him, they're...he's actually going to...

A golden light swirls on his chest. Startled, Yugi looks down to find his necklace glowing.

Well, it's not exactly a necklace, per se. Yugi had found it in a chamber by the old orphanage, on an altar among empty place-settings. Isis, a citizen Yugi hasn't seen since, told him that if he could put its pieces together, he would be protected. It sounded like a video game, but Yugi wasn't gonna turn down a chance at protection.

The puzzle had been easy to solve. Isis had watched in astonishment as the pieces clicked into place under Yugi's hands. She'd muttered something, but he hadn't been able to catch it.

Now it's glowing. Please let it be a shield, please let it be a shield―

The nurses snarl at the light, but it's a momentary relief. Yugi cups the puzzle and tries to use it as a flashlight in their stitched eyes. It seems to keep working, but it's not bright enough to get all of the nurses at once.

He'll have to run fast―

_Shrrrk. Shrrrk. Shrrrk._

Even the nurses go quiet.

Every face, marred and smooth, slowly turns to the end of the street.

_Shrrrk. Shrrrk. Shrrrk._

A figure approaches. It wears a bloody butcher's apron around its waist. The noise comes from the great knife it drags behind it, slowing its steps.

Instead of a head, there is a tarnished pyramid. And on that pyramid is a glowing eye.

The same eye that Yugi's puzzle bears.

Yugi's seen this creature once before. It had torn someone apart. An innocent, as far as he'd known. And now, instead of protecting like Isis said it would, his puzzle  _called_ the biggest danger in this whole cursed town.

Yugi tries to take it off. He cries out as the chain weaves into his throat.

The creature reaches Yugi and the nurses. Its great knife swings―

―and a nurse falls with an inhuman shriek.

The other creatures cower and hiss.

Despite its slowed movements, the Pyramid raises its knife seemingly without effort and points it at them.

Yugi's brain rattles on its command: _Begone!_

The nurses flee.

Slowly, the Pyramid's Eye turns to Yugi. The glow eases to nothing.

 _I have been looking for you,_ the monster rumbles in his head.

Yugi gasps wetly. "Please―don't hurt me!"

_No. You are not to be harmed._

Broken fingernails scratch at the tender skin around the absorbed chains.

 _You solved my Puzzle._ The bloody hand tilts Yugi's chin.  _You will have no fear here._

"Wh-what? But―" Yugi shakes his head, pulling away from the Pyramid and its terrible Eye. "What are you going to do to me?!"

The Pyramid pushes forward. It stinks of rotting meat and rust. Yugi's knees knock.

 _Protect_.

It touches the puzzle and―blink, Yugi's standing in a beautiful town and―blink, the clouds gather and―blink, severed limbs on the streets, and―blink, bodies everywhere, everywhereeverywhereevery―blink―blink―blinkblinkblinkblink―

When Yugi falls, the creature catches him. It hoists him over its shoulder and starts walking.

The fog swallows them.

 


	3. Puzzleshipping: Monster Under the Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: This is kinda a light horror prompt but how about yami being the monster under yugis bed?
> 
> Anonymous said: How about a classic monster under the bed story?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was gonna have malicious monster Yami but then I came across some inspiration that turned it around. So have Bakura too.
> 
> This is only nominally horror, I think, but it'll still go here.

As far as Yugi can tell, there is a nice monster under his bed. But it wasn't always like that, of course―there used to be another one.

Now, Yugi is a rational boy. He's grown out of imaginary friends and is one of the top students in his class when it comes to math and critical thinking. So he knows perfectly well that the monsters didn't come out of nowhere. Rather, they came when his grandpa came back from Egypt bearing gifts.

The first gift had been a ring. The second was a box containing the most complicated puzzle in the world. Yugi thought the ring looked like a dreamcatcher, so he hung it near his bed.

The Ring monster hisses to life that very night, chuckling and snarling at its newfound existence. Yugi swears he hears it breathing even in the daytime. This monster is not friendly―it claws at the edge of Yugi's sheets with pale, bony fingers, twisted with bulging veins and talons of the Ring's gold. Its sinister laugh keeps him awake and groping for his flashlight, the Boogeyman come to life.

Yugi knows he should get rid of the ring. But then he thought, if he did, someone else would undoubtedly come across it instead. Better him than someone else.

"Foolish mortal," the monster rasps, scritching at the boards under Yugi's bed, "soon I shall amount enough strength to walk in the light."

Yugi shines his flashlight under the bed. "Not if I can help it!"

He's rewarded with a scandalized snarl.

All the while, Yugi works on the puzzle. He doesn't know if it'll release another monster, but his grandpa told him that the inscription on its box says it'll grant the solver one wish. At first, Yugi had wished for friends, but now he just wants this monster gone. Maybe with some more sleep, he'll be able to socialize better. (He doubts it.)

The monster under his bed keeps saying "soon, soon, soon," but eight years pass and it's still curled under Yugi's bed. Yugi has no idea what it looks like―he doesn't dare have a peek. Bad enough that he has to jump off his bed to avoid getting his ankles grabbed. In those eight years, he solves the puzzle.

As he slips the final piece into place, Yugi whispers, "Please protect me from the monster."

The monster starts to laugh, until the piece clicks.

" _What have you done?!_ "

Golden light flashes. Yugi watches in frightened awe as his own shadow expands across the far wall. It grows a third eye.

Then, as quickly as it appeared, the shadow leaps from Yugi's and escapes under the bed.

"No!" the monster roars, "Get out of here! No!"

"You will not harm him any longer," a new voice says, deeper and commanding. "Begone, Bakura!"

A bestial shriek―and suddenly Yugi's room seems just a little brighter.

Cautiously, he stands and approaches his bed.

"Are you...is it gone?" he asks.

"Yes," this new creature solemnly replies, "and there will never be another."

"So...you're just going to live under my bed?"

A brief pause. "Well," the monster says, a tad tentative, "I―do not think I have anywhere else to go. If you don't mind?"

A polite monster. That's a nice change. "If you promise not to grab my ankles or claw at my sheets, then no, I don't mind."

"It's a deal."

 

They play games, Yugi and his monster. Mostly Duel Monsters. Yugi slips a deck under his bed, and the shadows spit out the cards. The monster―who he calls Yami, after the pitch darkness he's spread under the bed―seems to enjoy their time together very much, though they can only interact at night. Overtime, Yami becomes the friend Yugi's always wanted.

That's not all Yami does for Yugi, though. When monsters start to invade Yugi's closet, Yugi will see a dark, shapeless entity slither across his floor. A couple shrieks and snarls later, and Yami slides back under his bed, declaring the problem taken care of with obvious pleasure. He can be a bloodthirsty monster, Yami, but as he promised, he never terrorizes Yugi.

In addition, he's helpful with the little things. Sometimes, when Yugi's turning his room upside down looking for something, [a shadowy hand appears at night, holding that very thing](https://cdn.drawception.com/images/panels/2012/11-27/6Q4gQyX8d1-4.png). Unlike Bakura, he doesn't hiss or calls him a fool; in fact, he hums little songs from time to time, and, after a while, starts calling Yugi by a different name.

"I win, aibou," he says one day, sucking his cards back under the bed.

Yugi smiles, happier than he's ever been. "Congratulations."

"Now, isn't it past your bedtime?"

"Shouldn't you be keeping me awake with threats and stuff?"

A shadowy hand stretches out and clasps his. Yugi holds his breath.

"You deserve your sleep," says no other monster but Yami. "Up you go."

Yugi tries squeezing the hand. The solid mass reciprocates.

"Good night."

"Good night, aibou."

 

The bullies start coming after Yugi.

Yami is no longer the monster under his bed.


	4. Gen: "Here I Have a Pilot's Thumb"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: Horror? How about Ryou using human parts in magic and or occult things and one of his friends catch him and Ryou has to figure out what to do with them so they don't tell on him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quote from Macbeth

Ryou has to do it, and he's not entirely sure why. Killing has become an essential part of him, mutilating an obvious step forward.

Sometimes he feels as if he's watching himself from afar. Especially when his hands start tearing the bodies apart and placing them in distinct patterns. When he starts muttering over the carnage, the words are not his own. But it's a distant feeling, as if he's walking in a dream.

He enjoys the feeling of fresh blood on his hands. Not so much the dried crusty stuff it becomes, the stuff he washes with more blood. It's slick and warm when it's just poured―like fine wine, only it tastes far better. (He doesn't remember when he started drinking it, though that, too, has become another essential.) He drips it across his circle, knowing in some deep part of himself that it will add power to whatever he's doing. He enjoys the power, too.

When he finishes his muttering, the shadows thicken around him. They grip his clothes and chuckle in his ear, but then he thinks a thought―he never remembers what it is―and they are gone. The next day, a missing person is reported.

Ryou keeps doing it.

He is sickened with himself. He enjoys it. He sobs as he takes the knife. He laughs as it rends the flesh.

In the end, he is caught by a ridiculous mistake.

Jounouchi needed tutoring for their upcoming exam. Ryou had forgotten the day, as he forgets many things lately. By the time he notices Jou's presence, it is too late.

Jounouchi must tell no one. There is only one way to guarantee this.

No. There must be another way.

There isn't.

There is!

No.

Yes!

Ryou slices Jounouchi's throat.

The shadows cackle. Ryou cannot scream.


	5. Puzzleshipping: Sinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: you know how in early manga/season 0, Yami punishes Yugi's bullies? Maybe a horror fic where Yugi completes the puzzle and awakens Yami BEFORE Joey and Tristan stop bullying him, turning them into Yami's latest targets.
> 
> Anonymous asked: Yami being yugis "imaginary friend" who does not take kindly to seeing yugi get bullied

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo, it's been a whirlwind in RL. Seriously. I thought I had free time, and then I didn't.
> 
> Did you miss me? :p

There is blood on his hands. He's washing it off in the school bathroom, but his fingers feel numb―like he's not the one moving them.

Distantly, Yugi thinks he should be feeling something. He had, after all, just watched his cold fingers deal punishment to Joey and Tristan for an unknown crime. He remembers the rage, hot as a desert sun. He remembers screaming without his mouth moving. But everything was still muted. Like he couldn't touch the rage, and the rage couldn't touch his screams.

He needs a few more pumps of cheap soap. The blood dried fast.

He's humming, but he doesn't recognize the tune.

Red eyes, unfamiliar in his face, look at the mirror. He's smiling, but he doesn't feel it.

"They can't hurt you anymore," he tells himself.

His heart is crying. He tries to answer. Tries to yell, _They didn't deserve that! Joey was just trying to teach me how to be a man, and―and Tristan never did anything to me!_

"That's right," he says, "Tristan didn't do anything. He just stood by and watched. And Joey?" He smirks. "I showed him we learned his lessons, didn't I? Besides," he shakes off some of the excess water, "if he didn't deserve it, he would have played fairly."

_He was my friend!_

He frowns at the mirror. Sympathetic, even with the splotches of blood on his cheek. "No, Yugi.  _I_ am your friend. That― _mongrel_ doesn't deserve such a gift."

He snatches two paper towels and dries his hands.

"Now, then. I believe you have class in a few minutes."

Suddenly, his body doesn't feel numb anymore.

_Don't worry. I will always be with you._

A sickening affection swirls in his mind.

Yugi runs to the toilet and vomits.

 

He goes to class. When the teacher gripes about Joey and Tristan's absence, he says nothing.

The shadow in his head curls around him.


	6. Puzzleshipping: Deathly Still

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> millenium-star asked: Yugi has always heard the rumors of his house being haunted but he never took them to heart until unexplainably eerie things start happening and one day he realizes the reflection in the mirror isn't truly his. (It's Yami)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whaaaatt the title ain't from Disney

Yugi loves his house.

It's a lovely bungalow just a few minutes outside Domino City, painted a dark red that aged beautifully. Everything has that vintage feel, even after Yugi modernized it. It has two bedrooms for when his grandfather or friends visit, and his own bedroom is just the perfect size. He'd gotten it almost criminally cheap.

Granted, people have died in the house. Yugi honored their spirits. But when he was told the house was haunted, well. He'd laughed.

He's not laughing now.

Because his house is  _haunted_.

It started when his grandfather visited for the third time. At least, that's when Yugi started believing―there had been a few flickering lights and odd scratching noises before then, but he'd ignored them  _like an idiot_ ―because, as always, he and his grandpa dueled. Unfortunately, Sugoroku's assistant called and he had to leave right in the middle of it. Yugi saw him out, leaving his cards on the coffee table.

When he came back, there was a new deck in place of his grandpa's, and his own deck was shuffled.

Something cold ran up his spine. And now, a day later, he's looking at Magician's Valkyria and two face down cards. A hand of three cards are hidden behind them.

Yugi didn't know ghosts played Duel Monsters. Then again, the last tenant died only five years ago.

That thought sinks in. He gulps.

"U-um..." What should he do? Should he say something? Should he  _play_?

After a few panicked seconds, he kneels in front of the table and draws with shaky fingers. Dueling is what he's better at, and if the spirit wants to play, well―if he puts the cards away, he risks angering the spirit. No thanks.

"I-I play Silent Swordsman Level 3," he stutters, voice echoing far too loudly, "a-and then I place two cards face down. Um. Your move?"

The lights flicker. The temperature plummets.

A card is drawn.

 _"Attack,"_ whispers the wind.

"M-Mirror Force!" Yugi calls, flipping over the card.

A card is flipped. " _Trap_ _Jammer_."

Yugi plays his own Jammer. Valkyria is destroyed. He waits to be stabbed or possessed or―something.

Instead, there's an eerie chuckle in his ear.  _"End turn."_

And Yugi draws.

Gradually, he gets lost in the game. The ghost is good, really good, and Yugi hasn't played against a decent opponent besides his grandpa (no offense, Joey) in a while. Although they're invisible, he enjoys playing against them. Which is just weird.

The ghost wins, but it's a close game.

And Yugi realizes all over again just who he was facing. Or, not facing? Technically, there was no face.

His hands are shaking again as he gathers his cards. The opposite deck starts shuffling itself. "Um. That was, um. Fun...?"

Another hissing chuckle.

Then, another card is drawn.

_"Again?"_

Yugi bites his lip.

"Okay."

 

They've been dueling two weeks. Whenever he has free time, Yugi wanders to the coffee table. Without fail, the duelist's deck readies itself. They take turns going first.

In the meantime, Yugi starts finding things he's looking for in an almost disconcertingly short time. Things he'd thought he'd lost in the move suddenly turn up. One time, when he needed a paper towel, the whole roll was thrown at him.

Granted, whenever a nosy neighbor comes by, the ghosts drops the temperature. Whenever the neighbor goes off to use the bathroom, they end up running out the door screaming. But when Yugi runs to where they'd come from, he finds nothing.

But other than that, he's pretty sure he's made a friend.

 

On Halloween Night, Yugi's pulling on his Dark Magician costume. He bounces into the kitchen, excited. An inhuman hum teases at his back.

He's learned to decipher every sound. "I'm going to a costume party! My friend will be here in about ten minutes." He rubs the back of his head. "I've never been to a party before. Not one that's outside of my house, anyway. Or bigger than a few people. I'm excited, Spirit!"

Another, happier hum.

A voice, clear and strong, says, "Since you have some time, may we speak?"

Yugi whirls around.

"Forgive me for borrowing your appearance," the Spirit says, "It's been a long time since I've been able to manifest. I've―forgotten my original form."

While Yugi can see the resemblance, the Spirit's taller, his features sharper. Not to be a narcissist, but he's handsome. Really handsome.

Wow.

"Hi," Yugi squeaks. He quickly clears his throat and says in a much deeper voice, "Hi."

The Spirit laughs, rich and loud. "Hello, Yugi. The veil is thin tonight, so I thought I would take this time to thank you."

"Thank me? For what?"

The Spirit's smile softens. He looks sad. "For dueling me. For talking to me. You're my first friend in...a very long time."

Slowly, Yugi reaches out to him. The Spirit's hand is solid enough to grip, though he can't hold it too tightly. He beams. "You're my friend too. I'll admit, you scared me a little at first, but―I really enjoy dueling you!"

The Spirit's smile brightens again. "And I you." He looks at their joined hands. "Yugi...can I ask you something?"

"Sure, anything!" This is so cool!

"Will you...will you always be my friend?"

Yugi takes his other hand. "You bet―oh, wait. What's your name?"

The Spirit grins. "I can't remember, but―but thank you. Thank you so much."

A motorcycle roars outside.

"Ah, that's Tristan." Yugi smiles at his friend. "I should be back in a few hours. Will I be able to see you?"

"I believe I can maintain this form until dawn."

"Then I'll see you later, Spirit!"

 

Yugi's exhausted when he comes back, but he changes into his pajamas and runs to the coffee table. The Spirit smiles at him.

"Ready?"

"You bet! Since it's Halloween, ghosts first."

He gets another laugh for that.

"Duel!"

The Spirit wins again, but Yugi gets to hug him afterwards. He ignores the cold until it freezes his chest.

"Wh-wha―"

The Spirit holds him tightly. "You promised. You will always be my friend."

"N-n―" he can't breathe, he can't―

"My name, Yugi," the Spirit murmurs, "you asked for my name." He kisses his hair. "It is Atem."

Yugi falls.


	7. Puzzleshipping: Consummation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: Puzzleshipping - consensual cannibalism? Maybe Yami devouring Yugi is the only way they can stay together forever.
> 
> (I flipped it―Yugi devours Atem)

It's a perfectly sensible solution. Atem wants to stay with Yugi, but he also wants to rest. Yugi wants the same.

This way, they get everything that they want. And after all they've been through, don't they deserve that much?

Atem's body is temporary, but they make sure they have enough time. The ritual had taken half of Yugi's lifespan, but the second ritual they have planned will give Yugi those years back and more.

While his grandpa sleeps, Yugi embraces his partner with a knife in his hand.

The Pharoah puts his belt in his mouth and nods once. He grunts and groans, but his previous life must have left him with more pain tolerance than either of them expected, because that's all he does. Yugi carefully harvests each muscle, feeling them relax in his hands as they're severed from their brain, and the Pharaoh releases a harsh breath at each one.

The ritual keeps him alive, even when Yugi takes his lungs and heart. Yugi grasps his hand just in case, and he squeezes back. When his hands are cut off, he nods. When his head is gone, the heart in the bowl gives a weak beat.

With the second ritual, the parts burn like flash paper. Yugi buries his hands in the ashes and devours them like he's starving.

The years the Pharaoh should have had in life fill him. The more he eats, the more he feels the spirit curl around him, at peace and with him both. Yugi's veins run charcoal, and he nearly weeps with relief.

"There," he murmurs, lips red and black.

His stomach feels warm.


	8. Puzzleshipping: Silent Hill 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: If you wouldn't mind do you think you could do another small snippit on [Silent Hill au]?

The siren blares. Anzu doesn't know what it means, but people are running, so she runs too.

Problem is, she doesn't know where to go. Most of the buildings she's been in are infested with those―things, and what normal people she follows shut her out.

She only wants to find her missing friend. 

The siren stops, and she stands alone in the fog.

A wet sloshing noise from her right. A groan from her left.

Anzu presses herself against the nearest wall. Once she sees the creatures, she can find an escape route. She is  _not_ going to die here. She's going to find Yugi and get back home.

Easier said than done―the fog doesn't release the monsters until they're less than a foot from her.

Anzu breathes in the mist and rotting flesh. She can still do this.

The twisted creatures continue their advance. There's an opening to the left. Anzu prepares to duck.

"Anzu?"

She gasps.

"Anzu! It's you!"

"Yugi?"

Yugi bursts out of the fog. There's a strange pyramid hanging from his neck and a fearlessness she's never seen in his eyes.

"Anzu, hold on!" he shouts, and slides right between her and the monsters. "If I stand in front of you, he'll protect you too!"

"Wh-who?"

The pyramid glows.

_Shrrrk. Shrrrk. Shrrrk._

The monsters stop. Anzu covers her mouth.

The fog is clearing, and coming down the broken street is a bigger monster with an even bigger machete. It wears a butcher's apron, stained with old blood, and has a giant pyramid on its head.

Anzu can't breathe. Its scent is somehow worse than the others'. But Yugi doesn't seem to mind.

He's  _smiling_ at the thing. "Over here!"

"Yugi!" Anzu hisses.

The butcher heads right for them. _Shrrrk. Shrrrk. Shrrrk_ goes his knife, creating sparks on the pavement.

"Don't worry," Yugi whispers, "he's a friend!"

"A  _friend_?" Anzu replies shrilly.

With one clean swipe, the middle monster is cut in half. The other two flee like frightened dogs, just like that. Anzu almost can't believe it.

The killer cups Yugi's cheek. Anzu grips Yugi's rumpled jacket.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Yugi says, "This is Anzu! She's my friend, so you can't hurt her."

Broken fingernails scrape on his cheek, but he doesn't falter. Anzu feels eyes on her, heavy and cold. The eye on the creature's pyramid head bores into her. 

Its fingers drop to take Yugi's hand.

"Come on, Anzu," Yugi says, hooking his arm with hers, "We'll take you to our place. You'll be safe there."

Pale and shaking, Anzu has no choice but to follow.

**Author's Note:**

> I put these prompts into a separate work just in case other readers for my prompt fills didn't have a thing for it ^^


End file.
